The Principle's Office Pt 3 the School Daze Series
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: Mischief in school with a cross dressing Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. Characters include: Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Edge Adam Copeland . Written By Crystal


**The Principle's Office**

Jeff sat across from the secretary waiting to see the principle. He had gotten a note in class earlier that principle Copeland wanted to see him, but the note did not say why. Jeff smirked when he saw the secretary looking at him over top of her glasses. He was sitting there in his black chunky boots, with white knee high stockings, a purple and black pleated skirt, and a short little Care Bears t-shirt. He had his hair down today with purple streaks highlighting the blonde locks. She looked away when the phone on her desk rang.

"Ok, Mr. Copeland. Yes, he's waiting right here. No, he hasn't arrived yet. Alright Mr. Copeland." She hung up and looked over at Jeff.

"Mr. Copeland will see you now."

Jeff got up, and gave the secretary a wink, and walked towards the door to the office. Jeff walked in, and saw Mr. Copeland sitting behind his desk, wearing a light gray shirt, with a blue tie, his long blonde hair tied back, a few stray strands hanging in his face.

"Hi, Mr. Copeland, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Jeffrey." he looked up at Jeff, his eyes scanning over Jeff. "Please sit down."

Jeff smirked as he saw Adam quickly look back down. Adam looked back up as Jeff sat down and slowly crossed his legs.

"I was hoping to talk to you and Shannon together, but I see he isn't here yet, so I will have to tell him this later. Jeffrey, we need to talk about the school's dress codes. Now, I'm sure you are. . ."

He stopped when the phone rang on his desk.

"Thank you, send him in." He hung up the phone, as Shannon walked in the door. Jeff turned to look at Shannon, and winked. Shannon walked over to the chair and sat down, smirking when he saw Adam look over him. Today he was wearing the same boots as Jeff with black fishnet stockings, a tight, white vinyl skirt, a short, pink, My Little Pony t-shirt, and his hair in low, braided pigtails that rested on his shoulders. Adam cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ok, now that I have the both of you're here I won't have to repeat this. As I was saying a minute ago, we need to talk about the school dress codes. I'm sure you both are aware of them."

Adam tried to keep eye contact with Jeff and Shannon, but his eyes kept traveling over them as he spoke.

"Now, we've never really had a problem like this before, and actually only a couple teachers have complained that you two have distracted some of your classmates."

Adam's eyes traveled up Jeff's legs as he uncrossed them for a second, smirking when Adam swallowed hard, then he crossed them again.

"Aside from distracting some students, there is nothing in our dress codes that say you can't dress like this, but never the less, I will have to do something to. . ."

He stopped mid sentence watching Shannon for a second as he moved his hand up his thigh. He shook his head and cleared his throat, and continued.

"I have to do something to punish you two."

Adam looked down at the papers on his desk, and Jeff and Shannon looked at each other, Jeff winked, and Shannon smirked, they both thinking the same thing.

"Yes, ok." Adam said looking back up, "You will have a week's detention with Mr. Levy, and I would encourage you not to dress this way anymore."

The phone rang on Adam's desk and he picked it up.

"Yes. Oh, alright. See you when you get back." Adam said hanging up the phone.

Shannon looked over at Jeff and grinned, since that had to be his secretary going to lunch.

Jeff spoke, "Um, Mr. Copeland, can I ask you a question."

"Sure Jeffrey, what is it?"

He got up and walked over to Adam's desk and sat on the edge of it, watching Adam's eyes moving up his thigh.

"Do you have a problem with the way we dress?"

As Jeff had Adam distracted Shannon walked over and locked the door, leaning back against it.

"Yes, do you find anything wrong with it?" Shannon asked leaning back against the door.

"Well, I. . .no I don't I. . ." Adam stammered.

Jeff hopped off the desk and walked around to sit on the edge next to Adam.

"You what?" Jeff inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

Shannon walked away from the door and sat back down in the chair, watching Adam's eyes roam him as he crossed his legs again.

"Tell us Mr. Copeland." said Shannon twirling a pigtail around his finger.

Jeff leaned down and whispered.

"You like it don't you. It gets you hot."

Adam bit his lip.

"You know what I think Mr. Copeland." said Shannon getting up and walking around Adam's desk.

"I don't think you brought us here to punish us."

Jeff pushed Adam's chair back slightly and Shannon sat down into Adam's lap, and Adam groaned.

"Mmmm. . .you brought us here to have us to yourself didn't you." said Shannon as his hand ran up Adam's chest.

Jeff looked down at Adam and smirked.

"You did didn't you?"

"Nn. . .no. . .I. . ."

Shannon leaned in whispering against Adam's neck.

"Don't lie to us Adam."

He ground into Adam, and Adam let out a moan.

"Because I can feel you getting harder, the longer I sit here."

Jeff sat up on Adam's desk.

"You've seen us walking around together haven't you Adam. You constantly watched us, taking in every inch of our bodies as we walk past you."

"Yes, and imagining what it would be like, to have me, and Jeffy, in your office, for just one afternoon."

Adam bit his lip, and blushed, trying to look away from their heated gaze, but could not. Shannon leaned in whispering, brushing his lips over Adam's neck.

"You can resist all you want, but we know better Adam, we see the lust in your eyes," He ground into Adam, "and I can feel how hard you are."

Shannon nipped at Adam's earlobe and Adam moaned.

"I bet you were hard the minute Jeffy walked in your office weren't you, and got all the harder when I walked in."

Shannon moved off Adam's lap, and hopped up on the desk and Jeff moved into Adam's lap.

"Mmmmm Adam, you are hard."

Adam bit his lip, looking into Jeff's eyes.

"But I have one simple question Adam."

He pulled Adam's hair out of the restraint letting the golden locks fall down his back as he whispered.

"Do you want me, Shanny, or. . ." Jeff paused running a finger across Adam's cheek with an evil grin, "Do you want to watch us together? Watch me take Shanny, right here on your desk."

Adam looked from Jeff, to Shannon, to his desk, and back to Jeff again. Shannon smirked when he saw this, and bent over slipping his thong off, then walking over to Adam's desk and throwing everything off it. He climbed up on the desk, sliding his skirt up and laying back on it, looking over at Adam and Jeff, his hand sliding down to slowly stroke himself.

"Mmmmm., I seen your eyes Adam., you wanna watch, Mmmmm don't you." Said Shannon as he continued to stroke himself slowly.

Adam moaned low in the back of his throat, and slowly nodded his head yes. Adam leaned down whispering at Adam's lips.

"That is so naughty. But this is a twisted fantasy of yours isn't it, ever since you saw Shanny and I, you were waiting for the right opportunity, to bring us here. That's so bad Adam."

He kissed Adam quickly, then got up, bending over in front of Adam as he slid off his thong, kicking it aside. He looked down at Shannon, licking his lips as he watched Shannon's hand move on his cock. He moved up onto the desk, and leaned down licking the pre-cum from the tip of Shannon's cock. Shannon moaned arching his hips towards Jeff as he stopped stroking himself, and locked his eyes on Jeff, silently begging Jeff for more. Jeff leaned down and swirled his tongue around the head of Shannon's cock, and took it into his mouth, sucking it gently.

"Ooohh Jeffy. . .more. . ."

Jeff slowly inched down Shannon's cock swirling his tongue as he went. Shannon's hips arched up off the desk, urging Jeff to go faster.

Adam moaned, shifting in his chair as he watched, the ache between his legs getting stronger and stronger.

"Mmmm Jeffy please. . .faster."

Jeff complied moving faster on Shannon's cock, sucking harder while silently humming around him. Shannon reached down tugging at Jeff's hair.

"Oh God. . .Mmmmm Jeffy. . .gonna."

Shannon writhed underneath him Jeff quickly pulled off him and he whimpered. Jeff looked over at Adam, who licked his lips.

"You like that huh Adam. Watching me suck him off. You could feel my lips, my mouth on your couldn't you."

Adam moaned his eyes slipping shut as he could almost feel Jeff's lips. Jeff growled softly at Shannon.

"Turn over."

Shannon turned over as quickly as he could on the small surface, on his hands and knees in front of Jeff, looking back at him, biting his lip. Jeff ran his hands up Shannon's thighs and up to his ass spreading it apart as he slipped his tongue into Shannon.

"Aaahhh fuccckkk." Shannon moaned, and Adam's eyes flew open.

"Mmmmm shit." Adam moaned as he watched his hand slipping down into his pants, to ease the overwhelming ache.

Jeff probed his tongue deeper, and Shannon's head dropped between his arms, as he shuddered against Jeff.

"Mmmm Jeffy. . .pl. . . please. . .need you."

Jeff pulled out licking up to the edge of Shannon's skirt as he got to his knees behind Shannon, placing his hands on Shannon's hips as he pressed his cock against Shannon. Shannon looked back at Jeff, as he pushed back against him.

"Please Jeffy, fuck me. . .now."

Jeff growled as he sunk all the way into Shannon.

"Mmmmm fucccckkkk. . .so tight Shanny."

Shannon pushed back against Jeff urging him to move, and Jeff complied and started moving into Shannon hard and fast. Shannon gripped the edge of the desk and pushed back against him meeting every thrust.

"Oooooohhhh GOD Yesss Jeffy. . ."

Jeff's hand snaked around Shannon and he reached down to stroke him in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Mmmmmm Shanny. . . .cum for me. . .Mmmmm."

With that Shannon cried out his cum splashing over Jeff's hand and pooling on Adam's desk.

"Mmmm yess Shanny." Jeff moaned as his thrusts slowed, and then he slipped out of Shannon still hard. Shannon moved slowly to sit on the edge of the desk. Jeff looked over at Adam, whose face was flushed as his hand was still moving in his pants. Jeff smirked and walked over to him, leaning down to whisper.

"Adam, Adam, couldn't wait for me to come ride you huh."

Adam moaned and ceased his hand for fear he would come that very second, and bit his lip looking up at Jeff with hazy eyes. He motioned for Adam to stand up, and he did.

"Strip Adam."

Adam slowly unbuttoned his shirt sliding it off his shoulders to the floor. Jeff ran his hand up Adam's chest and he shuddered.

"Now the pants Adam."

Adam unzipped his pants and slowly slid them and his boxers down to the floor as Jeff's hand moved from Adam's chest to his ass. Shannon watched it all with a smirk on his face, Jeff could turn anyone to putty with a mere look.

"Back in your chair Adam." Jeff said as he slipped his skirt off.

Adam moved back into his chair, and looked up at Jeff. Jeff looked over Adam and licked his lips as he slowly sunk down into Adam's lap, taking his cook deep inside.

"Mmmmm so big Adam. . .so hard. . .Mmmmm."

Adam moaned his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt Jeff's tight heat surround him completely. Jeff sat there still, and kissed up Adam's neck.

"You want me to move Adam."

"Mmm please Jeffrey."

"Tell me. . .I want to hear you say it." Jeff said as he hand moved up Adam's chest, his fingers pinching Adam's nipples, and Adam gasped.

"Oh god. . .Pl. . .please. . .ride me Jeffrey."

Shannon sat at the desk watching in utter amazement. Jeff could control anyone, and he didn't care who they were, even the principle of his own school. Jeff threw his arms around Adam's neck as he started to ride him slowly, his own cock making a wet trail up Adam's stomach as he moved. Adam threw his head back as his hands moved up to Jeff's hips, guiding his every movement. Shannon hopped down off the desk and walked over to them, kneeling beside them and whispering into Adam's ear.

"You want him to go faster Adam. Tell him. Tell him how you want it Adam."

"Jeffrey. . .Mmm. . .faster. . .please."

Jeff started slamming down onto Adam, and Shannon reached over to take Jeff's cock into his hand stroking it.

"Ooohh goddddd Jeffrey. . .gonna. . ."

"Cum for him Adam, he wants to feel you cum deep inside him."

Shannon said as his hand moved faster on Jeff's cock.

"Mmmmmm fucccccckkkkkk!" Jeff cried as he came all over them, clenching tightly around Adam, forcing him over the edge, as he spilled his hot seed into Jeff. Shannon released Jeff's cock and licked his hand clean. Jeff slowly moved off of Adam, and leaned back against the desk to recover. Shannon kneeled between Adam's legs and licked him clean, as he asked in between licks.

"So about that detention, Mr. Copeland, how about 1 day, instead of 1 week?"

He continued to lick Adam's stomach clean.

"Mmm. . .yes. . .one day. . .with. . Mr. Levy." Adam managed in between pants.

Shannon got up, and leaned down kissing Adam.

"Thank you Adam."

He walked over and grabbed his thong slipping it back on. Jeff already had his skirt and thong back on.

"We should be getting back to class Mr. Copeland." Jeff said heading for the door.

"Yes, and thank you for reducing our detention to 1 day." said Shannon as they reached the door, and walked out.

The secretary was just coming back from lunch as they walked past. Jeff winked at her. She set her purse down and went over to Adam's door opening it up.

"Oh my, Mr. Copeland." Jeff and Shannon heard the secretary say as they walked away giggling.


End file.
